Secret Base
by velvethearts
Summary: He goes back after the tragic event that shattered his life. He quietly began to reminiscence his sweet cherry blossom.
1. Heartbeat

Konnichiwa :} I wrote a small little story for everyone! hope you like it! not my type of writing because I hate sad stories but hey, I gave it a shot. Flames are welcome as well as compliments :) haha. Review please :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS AT ALL! NADA! CLAMP DOES.

* * *

Sakura: "Syaoran-kun! this is so terrible!"

Syaoran: "What is? the writer, the story or the plot?"

me: "-.-"

Sakura: "*gasp* not the writer, or the story. The plot is so sad!"

Syaoran: "I'm mad at her for making you go through all of that in the story, hmph. Writers these days." *hugs Sakura close*

Me: "I promise this is my first and last, gomen Sakura-Chan " *bows*

*Syaoran takes Sakura away*

Me: "BUT I NEED YOU GUYS!"

Sakura: "Let's stay, we might get more special scenes together in her other stories. Onegai, Syaoran-Kun?"

Syaoran: "Just because we get special scenes. FINE DAMMIT, we're staying."

Me: *tackle hugs* ^-^

**Secret Base**

**

* * *

**

**Heartbeat.**

In a blink of an eye everything can change. I was scared, frightened, completely terrified at the scene that was presented in front of me. I refuse to believe what was happening. It was completely grotesque. Repulsive. Painful. A hit and run. Her shattered body lay in the middle of the street, people hollering and calling for the ambulance. I hear them all as some try to knock sense into me but I don't listen. I gulp, watching her slender figure bleed a thousand oceans on the pavement as I uselessly stare at her.

"Sakura," I whispered, my vocal chords deciding to function. I pushed the man that was holding me back aside and made a sprint towards her. How did this happen? She was fine just a minute ago. She was gingerly crossing the street during the red light as I waved goodbye from the other end. The man in the stop light didn't want to wait for the light so he made a run for it just as my precious Sakura walked by his car. One second she was walking gracefully, the next she was tackled by a car, the third one she was thrashed and tossed into the air, the fourth she was laying limply on the floor. It takes four seconds to ruin a life.

I kneeled next to her while some people kept making a scene. I tried my best to block everyone out. My heart was pounding against my chest as if it were to jump out while I glanced at her tainted skin.

She struggled to breathe, I held her hand. I told her it was going to be okay but she only responded with a whimper. She took my hand in her bloody one and tried her best to tightly hold it and in vague attempt. It felt like she was just holding it but to her, she was holding onto my hand for dear life. I lowered my head down to gaze upon her dark emerald eyes that were crazily searching my own. She coughed lightly, some blood speckling out. She couldn't move completely. Her whole body was in pieces and she still managed to move a little.

"Syaoran," She whispered ever so softly. It was such a soft tone that if I hadn't been close to her lips, the wind would have carried it along with it. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, her eyes shutting but then reopening. I shook my head, trying to tell myself that everything would be okay and that she would be just perfect once the ambulance came. They were taking too long. Way too damn long. My cherry blossom is decaying and they're still not here.

"Sakura, don't speak. You'll be fine just stay still," I ran my hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak again."It's okay, I really will be fine. Syaoran don't cry, please don't cry." She let go of my hand and tried to touch my cheek. I had to place it on my face because she could barely move. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance approaching but I knew they were really late. Her hand pulled me towards her chest as I lay there, focusing on her frame. I could hear her heart. It was struggling. It wasn't beating like it's supposed to. It was slowly dying out its melody and rhythm the closer the sirens were. It was as if she didn't want to be taken to the hospital. She wanted to end it.

"It hurts Syaoran," She breathed out and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. A scream built up inside me but didn't come out. I was furious, angry, I was going mad.

"I love you," She whispered.

There was silence now. An agonizing silence that was making my insides churn.

My ears tried to pick up a sound coming from her chest but nothing. It was quiet. No pulse, no beating, no circulation. I braced myself for the worse as I sat up, my eyes completely blurry. I placed my finger under her nostrils. No air. Nothing. It was the empty corpse of my beloved laying lifeless in front of me.

The paramedics assaulted our little space and the cops pulled my bloody self away. They placed her dangling body in the orange bed and took her inside the ambulance to try resuscitation. I followed, a little spark of hope gleaming in my heart. Please, oh please let her live. She's only seventeen, please don't take her away.

One shock. Two shocks. Three shocks.

Her hand slid from her chest and pended in the air, out cold.

They were too late.


	2. Promise the stars

Here's the second short chapter :)

again, not my best. Please enjoy ^-^

* * *

**Promise the stars.**

I drove down the little path that lead to the clearing. It was a chilly afternoon, a storm seemed to be brewing in from the east. I opened the door to my car as I had already parked it in front of the other smaller path and headed towards it. The cool wind stabbed my jacket as I walked towards my place. Her place. Our place. The feeling of nostalgia struck me like hot knives. My chest began to hurt and throb as I got closer and felt a familiar aura around me. My throat burning and my eyes aching, wanting to release an unwanted feeling.

There, across the grassy area lay still some of the things we would leave out here for our daily returns. Our blanket was still there. Folded and dirty but still lingered. A jacket that belonged to her, some pictures of us in frames. It was like a secret base. Our secret base that nobody was allowed into. Not even with a codename. She would make me pretend we were explorers and take me deeper into the forest to search. She was always cheerful, childish, amazing and exuberant. The love of my life. I showed her this place when were ten and ever since then we never stopped coming. I smiled, sitting on the wrinkled up blanket. Images flooded my head of those endless nights of passion that would take action here in this very spot when we snuck out. Her voice would echo in the clearing, her soft cries of pleasure sending thunderbolts of excitement throughout my body. My face burned, I wanted to weep and desperately search around for her but that would just send me into a state of hysteria.

I closed my eyes lowering my head as I recalled the first time of our encountering feelings.

_She flashed a smile, lighting up the whole world to me. Her short auburn hair falling beautifully at her sides. Her slender fingers gave my cheek a delicate stroke as we lay on the grassy grounds of the secret stargazing spot. She was taking my breath away with her naturalistic ways. I leaned above her to softly rest my lips against hers. She gladly let me intrude her mouth as I devoured her with my kisses._

"_Syaoran," She moaned, pressing her hips to my own. I saw stars in my own head for a second. Touching her was like running my hands through a silky material. So soft and delicate. Her scent was something that drew me in from even afar. Strawberries. She loved strawberries. I feel myself growing excited as I see her thrashing about underneath me. Her legs wrapped around my waist, bringing herself closer to me._

"_You know, we __**are**__ alone." She emphasized the 'are' part and gave me a mischievous grin. I smirked, kissing her neck a few times._

"_I know," I smiled, bringing myself up with my elbows. _

_Being how she is, she got distracted and gasped. Her eyes were gleaming with some sort of emotion._

"_The stars are so bright today," She looked past me, her fingers still lost in my mess of hair._

"_They are,"_

"_It's beautiful Syaoran," her voice was soft and her emerald eyes sparkled._

"_I beg to differ," I shook my head. She turned her attention to me. My heart skipped a beat at her honey hair invading her face._

"_How can you? I mean, it's so… breath taking. Oh, look Syaoran!" She pointed skyward. I followed her finger and saw a shooting star rushing by._

"_Well, compared to you… the stars are nothing but twinkling lights. You're breath taking, beautiful, gorgeous, indescribable compared to them."_

_She took her hand back and brought it to her chest where she looked down and a faint blush crept up to her cheeks. A faded pink flushing her creamy skin._

"_Syaoran," She blinked, her green orbs glistening. The sound of my name escaping her lips made me weak in the knees so I had to buck myself above her before I crushed her._

"_Hm?"_

"_Would you… consider… um, maybe… if you'd like… You can or would you want to…" She was fighting with her words. This is what she usually did when she was way too embarrassed to say something that she normally wouldn't say. I chuckled. _

"_Would I consider, maybe, If I'd like, I can, would I what?" I laughed, tucking some hair behind _

_her ear. She looked down again, her strands of hair cascading over her face._

"_Make love to me?"_

_I was surprised at her words. She said it so innocently, so delicately. I placed a finger under her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes struggled to keep still as I gazed into them._

_"Out here?"_

_She nodded._

"_It's our place, Syaoran. I want us to mark it with something sacred to both of us,"_

"_Sakura…" I hesitated, my head beginning to spin. Her eyes turned a dark emerald and she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me close to her lips._

"_Syaoran, I want to." She brushed her lips against my own._

"_But-"_

"_Please," it was the whimper that made me give in._

Something fell at my side, catching my attention. My glossed eyes followed the rosy colored petal that rested next to me. I brushed my fingers over it and picked it up, smiling at the petal. A loud raking sob made its way out of my chest as I buried my face into my hands.

I clutched the petal to my chest and looked up. There was no sign of any Sakura trees around. I had let go of the aching cry that longed for its awakening. The mysterious Sakura petal triggered my senses.

"Arigatou, Sakura." I smiled and stared at the sky, the wind picking up swiftly.

When I opened my hand, the petal was gone.


End file.
